Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to a mobile computing device, and more specifically to a mobile phone or smartphone having video-in-video (ViV) real-time broadcasting capability.
Background
It has become common to share videos online. Typically, a video stream is uploaded from a stored video file to a server. A plurality of receivers may download the uploaded video file from the server at later times. The stored video file may be produced by a single video camera. The uploading and downloading of the video file are not performed in real-time.
Mobile computing devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet computers or the like have become ubiquitous. Indeed, it is believed that the number of mobile phones in the world today is approaching, if not surpassing, the population of the entire world. There is now a growing demand for the ability to broadcast a real-time video stream from a mobile phone.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.